


I Just Wanted To Forget

by JustMimi



Series: Calling All Princes [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Tokiya/female reader, Unrequited Love, finding love again, later mature chapters, you are a model/actress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMimi/pseuds/JustMimi
Summary: It has been four years since you came to Japan and just barely scratched the surface of your model/acting career. You realized years ago that you had fallen in love with someone that you shouldn't have. You distant yourself from him and become lost in your own world, you become numb. Until your latest movie where you are the starring actress with a role that pulls you out of your comfort zone. Why is he appearing again, after all this time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment to Calling All Princes, please be sure to read the first installment. It has some background information on you. I really hope you all enjoy this installment.

It has been four years since you came to Japan with your father. The last four years have been a long but wonderful journey with everyone. STARISH is still going stronger than ever.  


There was a secret that you have been harboring for the last three years. You were ashamed of it so you kept it to yourself and never let it be known to anyone. You were in love with your best friend’s boyfriend. You had tried to deny it for years. You always chalked it up to being childish and young. But as time went on you found it harder and harder to just grin and bear it. So two and a half years ago you told your father that you wanted to be an actress. Your father supported you with your abrupt change from singing. He told you that he felt you were better fitted for the acting world. You had acted in a couple movies and appeared on a few dramas, you always played the role of someone with a loss love or unrequited. They always told you that your acting was so real. If only they knew that you knew how it felt. You also had appeared in a couple game shows and commercials.  


You did anything to keep yourself from being idle. You always thought about him when you were alone. You still talk to the members of STARISH whenever you had a chance, well nearly everyone. You wondered how he was doing. It dawned you that you hadn’t talked to Haruka in a while. You really can’t remember the last time you talked to anyone besides your father. Your father calls at least once a day to see if you have been eating and when you were coming by to visit. The both of you were busy but at least you saw him on all holidays.  


You were currently sitting in the backseat of your manager’s car. She was a hard woman but she had a soft spot every once in a while. Yuki was appointed to you by your father. She reported back to him daily. You didn’t mind, some days it was annoying but others you just took it as part of her job. She was taking you to the set of the new movie you were starring. You had went over the script and saw that you were playing the role of someone who’s best friend is a guy and he gets his heart broken countless times, and blah blah…it was like every other role you played. Somedays like today, your heart felt so heavy, you just wanted to be numb to it all. You didn’t want to feel anymore honestly.  


Your manager was talking to you but you weren’t listening. You were starring out of the window. You rested your right arm on the door arm and your hand was under your chin. It was gloomy outside, it looked like it wanted to rain.  


“(Name)!” Your manager yelled. You snapped out of it and looked at her through the rearview mirror. You saw her looking at you and then shook her head. “Today is the first day of you’re the first movie you are playing the main actress. You can’t be daydreaming like this. Snap out of it, did you eat breakfast?”  


“Yes, Yuki-san, sorry.”  


“Oh did you get the revised script I sent over this morning?” Revised script? No! Your mind screamed. Yuki sighed heavily. “Well I sent it over just a few hours ago, apparently they practically changed the script, the main male actor was changed and they found someone else. He had a lot of pull with the writers and director to change almost the whole script. I would have rejected but they still wanted you for the main actress role. You will forgive me later, I think this is a good change for you.” Great just great, you had no time to look over the revision and shooting starts today. Today was going to be a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you finally awake?

“Tokiya-san?” It had to be him, he turned around and your heart skipped a beat. His face was nearly the same as when you left. You had seen billboards and advertisements with him but you always avoided looking at them or turned off the TV. What was he doing here?  


“Ah there you are (name)-san, I’m sure you remember Ichinose Tokiya. He is the main actor in this movie.” Your jaw nearly dropped. Your heart was hammering in your chest and suddenly it became hard to breathe. You are suppose to kiss him in this blasted movie and be embraced by him several times! How the hell were you going to make it through this movie?! You took a deep breath and willed your heart to be still. You were an actress weren’t you, you can do this.  


“It’s good to see you again (Name)-san.” Your right knee buckled a little, you played it off as your heels when Yuki looked at you. This was going to be a lot harder than you thought. You mentally slapped yourself. You straightened up and gave him an empty smile.  


“It’s been a long time Tokiya-san.”  


“It has, how have…”  


“Actors to the set!” Saved by the director, thank God he wasn’t one to waste time. You took off to the set before anything else could be said. You had to make it through this movie. The months ahead seemed they would be a lot longer and harder than you originally imagined. You wanted to start pounding your chest in hopes it would stop beating so fast. Maybe with enough force it will go back to normal.  


\----  


“Thank you for all your hard work today!” You heard the manger yell out to everyone. You made a bee line to your dressing room to change out of your set clothes. You wanted as little interaction as you could get, knowing Tokiya was nearby. You had quickly changed and texted Yuki to meet you at the car. You grabbed your bag and threw open the door to your dressing room when you collided with a solid figure. You almost fell back if am arm didn’t reach out and wrap around your waist. Your hands came up and touched the chest you had collided with. You looked up and almost pushed yourself back when you realized it was Tokiya. But his arm tightened around your waist.  


“Ah Tokiya-san um thank you for keeping me from falling. I didn’t see you there. I really have to leave.”  


“Yuki-san said that you had a couple minutes.” That traitor! You gritted your teeth. You will get that woman back for this.  


“Oh, okay, um can you let me go.” Tokiya released his arm and it fell to his side. You stepped back from him and around him to pull the dressing room door closed. He almost seemed to have frowned. Well if he thought you two were going to sit down and catch up, that was not happening tonight. You didn’t know how much you could take before your mask cracked.  


“How have you been?”  


“I’ve been good and busy, you?” You hurried. He frowned openly this time.  


“You have been busy for two and a half years.” You shrugged, trying everything to avoid looking at him.  


“Well you know, Yuki-san is doing everything to get me out there. She works me.” You tried to laugh it off. But always with Tokiya, he was never fooled with your attempts. Maybe you have gotten better at it over the years. But with the way he was looking at you, that was a negative. Damn!  


“No one besides your father has heard from you in six months.” Your eyes widened.  


“Has it really been that long?” You didn’t think it had been that long but…  


“Yeah, STARISH was disbanded; Cecil had to leave to take over the throne, his father passed away.” Your hands flew to your mouth. Cecil was almost like a brother to you. You had no idea. Was that the reason why he hadn’t called? Why didn’t your father tell you or even Yuki…  


“How long ago?”  


“About 4 months now for both. Cecil wanted to tell you in person but he couldn’t get a hold of you, no one could. Your father said he told you and Yuki-san did too.” That’s not true, no one tried to call you nor had anyone told you.  


“But I hadn’t…” Then it dawned on you, the last few months have been a blur, you had just been going through the motions of the day. You ignored all phone calls coming in and even when you talked to your father you didn’t say much. You said just enough to keep him happy. Six months ago you and Haruka were talking and she mentioned how Tokiya was going to propose soon. After that you had shut down. You were so wrapped into yourself that things were happening to your friends and you weren’t there for them. Really how selfish could you be?  


“I…I have to go…” You pushed past Tokiya and nearly ran to Yuki’s car. You threw yourself in the backseat. Yuki looked at you through the rear-view mirror briefly before pulling the car out of the parking spot.  


The whole way home you thought back to everything. How could you have just went through the motions for six months? STARISH was disbanded because one of their members had to go. So where was everyone else? Were they okay? Did Tokiya and Haruka get engaged? You wanted nothing but to call everyone. But right now wouldn’t be the time, would it. Cecil was probably already home, a king now. You could only imagine what he was going through.  


You felt the car come to a stop. You moved to open the door but Yuki was already out of the driver seat and pushing you over to the other side of the car. You looked at her as if she had grown another head.  


“Are you finally awake?!” She yelled, it was loud enough that it almost felt as effective as a slap to the face. “If I had known that Ichinose-san would have knocked you out of this zombie state, I would have done it months ago. Your father and I have tried nearly everything. I knew something was wrong when you didn’t react to Aijima-san going back home. Has Ichinose-san told you everything?”  


“No, just that STARISH was disbanded and Cecil took over the throne.” Yuki nodded, and then did something completely unlike her. She pulled you into a tight hug.  


“I’m so glad to see life back into your eyes. I don’t know what took it away in the first place, but it was hard for me to see you like that for months, every day and not being able to do anything.” You heard her voice began to crack. You just sat there unsure of what to do. You couldn’t help but feel bad, you worried her to death. You could only imagine what your father was going through. You hugged Yuki back. She sniffled before letting you go, you let her go. “I’ll pick you up at the same time tomorrow. Now go eat and rest.” You heard her voice was strained. You didn’t fight her and grabbed your bag before getting out of the car.  


“Yuki-san, thank you for all that you do for me. I’m sorry I worried you, please rest up and I’ll treat us to something tomorrow.”  


“Get going you brat!” You smiled when you heard her laugh a little before sniffling again. You closed the door and made your way to your apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple weeks actually flew by, there wasn’t a lot of interaction with you and Tokiya. The two of you have been on different schedules. Unfortunately, today was not one of those days. You made your way to your room to get changed and prepped for today’s shoot. You finally talked to your father and he was just as relieved as Yuki was when he realized that you were pulled out of your zombie-like state. You haven’t had a chance to call the others and see how they were doing. You didn’t want to ask your father because it seemed like you should be talking to everyone personally.  


After the makeup was done and you were dressed in a simple floral print dress and low heels. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before making your way to the set. It was automatic that you were drawn to find the dark blue haired man. You could never understand how his bangs fell over his face in a unique way and never change. You nodded a greeting at him when he noticed you. He flashed you smile and you felt a tug on your heart. As you grew closer to him you couldn’t help but be drawn to something shining on his hand.  


You stared hard at the ring on Tokiya’s left hand. You couldn’t remember if you saw it yesterday. You felt your chest tighten, maybe they did get married and didn’t tell you or someone told you and you just brushed it off. But you were sure someone would have told you…  


Tokiya noticed you looking at the ring on his hand. He gave a painful smile but holding it up across his body. He watched you follow the movement. He knew what you were thinking. He didn’t really have the heart to tease you.  


“It’s for the scene.” You flushed with embarrassment when you realized that he caught you staring at it. “It’s not a real ring, at least I’m not married if you were thinking that.” You looked down at your feet.  


“Ah, of course…I mean of course it’s for the scene, I forgot that we are shooting the reunion today.”  


“Actors to the set!” Someone yelled. Tokiya nodded at you and walked away. He was a little different today. You noticed that his smile didn’t reach his eyes. You tilted your head as you tried to think of why it didn’t.  


“(name)-san, please you are needed on the set.” You shook yourself out of your thoughts. You bowed and quickly made your way to the set.  


The scene was set; a fountain in the background was beautiful and huge. The park was truly beautiful with the noon sun. The temperature was warm but not overbearingly hot. A father and daughter were talking and laughing as they reached the middle of the park, near the fountain. A woman was walking toward them with her head down. There was so much on her mind.  


Her father was terminally ill, the doctors said that it was only a matter of six months. She sniffled as she tried to shake off the ominous news of her father’s health. The doctors basically told her there was nothing anyone could do. Cancer had progressed faster than anyone would have imagined. Tears fought to break free. She couldn’t believe she was losing her last family member. It was unfair. She moved away from her hometown to start a new life. But as soon as the news reached her that her father was sick, she was on the next train home. She made her way to the fountain. It was the same fountain that her father would always bring her to when she was young. She even had memories of her mother here. She sat on the edge of the fountain and threw her face into her hands. She wanted this all to be a bad dream, she just wanted to wake up and her father was healthy, cancer free.  


“Excuse me…” A timid and small voice broke the woman from her thoughts. She looked up to have a small girl, probably no older than five. She was cute wearing a floral dress swing dress. Her blue/black hair was pulled up into pigtails. Her eyes were bright blue and big. The woman gave her a small smile and tried to hold back the tears.  


“Yes?” She asked. The timid child held a daisy in front of her face. The woman blinked a few times.  


“Daddy, always said daisies are meant for happiness. I had an extra one and thought you could have it.” The woman smiled and took the simple small flower from the child.  


“Your daddy seems like a really smart man.” She tried to push past the choked sob that threatened to spill. The child’s smile was so infectious; the woman couldn’t help but continue to smile.  


“Oh he is, sometimes he doesn’t think he is, but I know he is the smartest in the whole world.” She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her.  


“Remi-chan?” A deep voice broke through the two. The woman watched as the child beam brightly and turned around and run to the man.  


“Papa!” The man caught his daughter and pulled her up. The child giggled. The woman’s smile didn’t falter until she recognized the man. Her heart skipped a beat and memories flashed across her mind. She sat there frozen. “Papa, papa I gave my other flower to this lady. She really looked like she needed it.”  


“You are always so kind Remi-chan.” The father hugged his daughter tightly before setting her on her feet. The father smiled as he ruffled his daughter’s pigtails. His gaze fell onto the woman. His smile disappeared when he saw her staring at him. “Aya-chan?”  


Aya continued to look at him in disbelief. She was afraid to stand up, she was afraid that she would fall back onto the ledge of the fountain.  


“Daisuke-kun…” His name came almost breathlessly from her lips.  
\----  


“CUT! Okay good!” The director’s loud voice pulled the actors out of the illusion. You got up and smiled at Akiko and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled back and gave you a quick hug. She ran off the set to her manager waiting with her mother. You met the child once before and she was always cheerful and happy. You dusted off the back of your dress and looked up at Tokiya. He looked at you, he looked like he wanted to say something. He opened his mouth a couple of times only to close it again.  


“That was perfect, I was kind of worried about this scene. I thought I would bring back some memories.” Yuki said as she made it to your side. You turned to her and gave her a side smile.  


“It was okay, yeah it brought back memories, but I was able to use those memories to make the scene seem more real.” Yuki gave you a small smile.  


“Well you did wonderfully! I cannot wait till your father watches the movie, he would also be very proud of you.” You nodded.  


“You did great too Ichinose-san. I know the director is happy with how it turned out with only one take.” Tokiya bowed and thanked her. You turned back to him. He straightened up and looked at you again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written so much on this installment and cannot wait to share it with you all. Thank you and until next time!


End file.
